smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 9
Mother Smurfette had captured Papa Smurf. He'd come into the village riding on Bucky the Glow-Bunny, with Crash, the other Glow-Bunny, alongside. Papa Smurf managed to break free and face his attacker. She was wielding a staff. But Papa Smurf had mean fighting skills for a Smurf his age. They were evenly matched. The battle between them went on and on until Mother Smurfette stepped into a pool of light, allowing Papa Smurf to see that she was a Smurf! For a second, he was so surprised that he was thrown off guard. That gave Mother Smurfette time to take the lead and defeat him. "Surrender, wizard!" she demanded. "Wiz... What? Who are...?" Papa Smurf responded, he had no idea who he was facing or what she meant. The Smurfettes began to slowly emerge from behind trees and rocks. Papa Smurf was stunned. The Smurfettes checked him out. "Oh, he's so old," one said. "Look at his face." Another leaned in close. "Is he wearing a disguise?" A third Smurfette reached out towards Papa Smurf's beard. "He doesn't seem so tough," Nicola said with a hearty laugh. "Yeah, Gargamel! That's what you get when you attack Smurfy Grove!" Trippy shouted, doing a happy victory dance. "Gargamel? What are you...?" Papa Smurf inquired; he didn't understand. Both Wonder and Smurfette worked their way through the crowd. "Wait! This is a mistake!" Smurfette exclaimed. "Wonder?!? Smurfette?!?" Papa Smurf inquired again; he was even more confused. "That's our father! That's Papa!" Wonder said. Tuteur stepped forth, and Papa Smurf's eyes soon widened with shock. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was the baby Smurf he thought was lost many years ago. "My little lost Smurf?" he wondered. "We meet after so many years, I thought you were lost forever." "I don't know what you're talking about," Tuteur responded. "This is the village I was raised in, and these female Smurfs are my family." "Papa?" Mother Smurfette quickly interrupted, questioning with a raised eyebrow. "Papa? There's another funny word," Trippy rolled the word around on her tongue. "Papa, Papa, Paaapaaa!" Feeling satisfied that she got it right, and also that he was the bad guy, she raised her stick, preparing to charge at him. "Trippy! No!" Mother Smurfette shouted. Eden stepped in a snatched Trippy's stick away. "Oh, come on! Just give me one good hit!" Trippy was all wound up. "Breathe deep and step away from the Papa thing," Mother Smurfette told her. Wonder and Smurfette stood next to Papa Smurf and introduced him. "Everyone... meet Papa Smurf," Smurfette finally said, as Wonder slowly helped him to his feet. Excited whispers filled the air as the Smurfettes surrounded them, pulling on Papa Smurf's beard and poking at him. They were talking so fast, he couldn't always see who was saying what: "Hi." "I'm Moxette." "How old are you?" "Are you a wizard?" "What's that thing on your face?" "How does it stay on?" Papa Smurf's head was spinning, so he pushed away from them to get some air. "There's so many..." He embraced Wonder and Smurfette before asking them, "Where are the boys?" Bucky and Crash went behind a bush. Hefty, Hero, Clumsy, and Brainy were hiding inside it in hopes of avoiding getting into trouble, they were flicked out one-by-one. Hefty kicked the dirt, not wanting to make eye contact. "Sup, Papa Smurf." Hero looked down in disappointment. "Hey, Papa Smurf." Brainy looked down too. "Hello there." Only Clumsy was excited to see Papa Smurf. He blurted out, "I rode a Dragonfly!" Papa Smurf was angry that they'd left the village, but he was also glad to see them. "Well, thank goodness you're all okay." He then turned to face Mother Smurfette. Finding out that there were other female Smurfs... this was the biggest surprise of his life. "How did you find us, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I was wondering that too, Papa Smurf," Wonder added. "We didn't leave any clues behind." "You two know I wasn't born yesterday," he told them, which made Mother Smurfette laugh. "That's clear," she said as a small joke. Papa Smurf ignored her, telling his Smurfs, "Look. You six are coming home with me. Now." He pointed to the waiting bunnies. "Not so fast, Papa thing," Mother Smurfette blocked his way. "Papa thi...? Are you the one in charge here?" He was insulted. "That's right," she said. "I'm Mother Smurfette. Leader of the Smurfs." "Well, I'm afraid that's quite impossible, because I happen to be the leader of the Smurfs, so..." Papa Smurf said. Mother Smurfette rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Papa thing." Papa Smurf was trying his best to be civil, but she was making him mad. "Excuse me? Do you mind not calling me that?" "Well, if the thing fits..." Mother Smurfette said still standing directly in front of Papa Smurf. The two of them stared at each other, hard. Finally, Papa Smurf asked, "By the way. Where'd you learn those moves?" "Self taught, actually," she said, not turning her gaze. "Impressive," Papa Smurf gave a small nod. "Thank you," she replied. "You're quite welcome," Papa Smurf said. They smiled slightly at each other and then bowed. None of the Smurfs in the grove understood what was going on between them. Smurfette cut in, asking, "Okay, not sure what's happening here, but, uh, what about Gargamel?" "Now what's all this nonsense about Garga...?" Papa Smurf started when all of a sudden there was a boom and a flash! When the burst of green smoke cleared, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were stuck like statues. They'd been hit by one of Gargamel's Freeze Balls! "Gargamel!" Smurfette shouted, looking around frantically. Hero and Wonder also looked around for him. Gargamel's familiar laugh filled the air, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He chuckled, stepping out into the open. "I hope so." He grabbed Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette and threw them into a sack. "Everybody, run!" Smurfette called out. "Prepare for Garmageddon!" Gargamel told them as he tore his way through the main gates before kicking them off completely. "Wonder! Protect the others as much as you can!" Hero said. "Leave Gargamel to me!" "Okay, but be careful," Wonder replied as she watched as Hero took to the air and stopped before Gargamel. "If you think I'm going to let you smurf your slimy hands on these Smurfs, Gargamel, you've got another thing smurfing!" Hero said adamantly. Gargamel tried swatting him out of the way, but Hero quickly disappeared and reappeared in the same spot. "You just don't learn," Hero thundered. "I hope your ears can handle this." Wonder sensed that Hero was preparing to use his Echo Blast ability to render Gargamel momentarily vulnerable. "Every Smurf shield your ears!" she instructed. "Why?" Brainy asked. "Just trust me!" Wonder responded as she shielded her ears, with the other Smurfs doing the same. Hero took a deep breath and fired an extremely powerful and highly destructive scream of energy from his vocal cords and mouth; a high-piercing sound accompanied the blast. "ARGH!" Gargamel screamed as he held his ears before Hero quickly delivered a powerful punch, knocking him on his back. That wretched Smurf! Gargamel thought to himself. When I harness his powers, he'll regret challenging me! "What was that horrible noise?" Eden questioned; she hadn't shielded her ears in time. "It was Hero's Echo Blast!" Wonder replied. Suddenly, Azrael leaped in front on them, blocking their path. "Now it's my turn to smurf that move!" Wonder said adamantly as she stepped forward, took a deep breath and fired a extremely powerful and highly destructive scream of energy from her vocal cords and mouth; a high-piercing sound accompanied the blast. Monty zoomed overhead, as he pushed anyone who wanted to leave back towards Gargamel. He tried to attack Hero, but quickly side-stepped out of his flight path. "Lousy bird!" Hero fumed, but Monty quickly corrected himself and charged at Hero again; only to get side-stepped again, but this time made Hero turn his back towards Gargamel. Why can't that bird just smurf off! Hero thought to himself. He didn't realize Monty had done what he did to distract him long enough for Gargamel to get to his feet. "You're mine!" Gargamel proclaimed. "Freeze Ball!" Hero found himself encased in green ice, unable to free himself. "What was it you were saying, Smurf?" Gargamel mocked. "That you were going to stop me?" Hero could only groan inside his frozen tomb before he was tossed into the sack alongside Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette. "Spears, now!" Nicola demanded. Some of the Smurfettes got ready to throw spears at Gargamel, but he wasn't scared. "Gargamel says 'freeze'!" he shouted, blowing freeze powder at the attacking Smurfettes. Gargamel clapped with joy when the Smurfs stepped moving. "That's right! Smurf tested, Gargamel approved, grade A, first-class high-octane Freeze Balls!" He attacked again, and this time Nicola was frozen. "Freeze Ball! Freeze Ball! Freeze Ball!" Gargamel chanted as he tossed them at the Smurfs. "Mreow, mreow, mreow!" Azrael complained. "Well, I assume they'll still work if I don't shout 'Freeze Ball,'" Gargamel explained. "But we'll never know." He tossed another toward a group of fleeing Smurfs. "Freeze Ball!" Monty helped Gargamel with an aerial attack, dropping Freeze Balls from overhead. Wonder and Smurfette tried desperately to save their new friends. Smurfette went from Smurf to Smurf, trying to shake them out of it. Wonder tried blasting them with her energy, but her attacks just bounced right off. Gargamel took aim directly at Smurfette, but both Wonder and Hefty jumped in front of her. "Smurfette!" they both exclaimed at the same time before being encased in ice together. "Well. This. Is. Kinda. Awkward," Wonder said, struggling to get the words out. "Yeah," Hefty simply replied. "Wonder?!? Hefty?!?" Smurfette said, trying to break the spell. Meanwhile, Gargamel tossed dozens of stunned Smurfs into his sack. "It's. Over. Smurfette," Hefty struggled to get each word. Gargamel was thrilled, dancing around, scooping up Smurfs as though he were putting jelly beans into a jar. Azrael held open the bag. "Meow!" Gargamel called to his bird, "Monty! Bag o' Smurfs!" Monty swooped down and picked up the sack with his beak. Smurfette was the only one not frozen. She desperately tried to break Wonder and Hefty free from the stun spell. Or Brainy. Or Clumsy. Anybody. Wonder mumbled through frozen lips, "You've only got. One option. You have. To run." As she finished, Gargamel snatched them up. "NO!" Smurfette shrieked. "Two more for pick up!" Gargamel proclaimed, as he tossed Wonder and Hefty into the air, and Monty swooped them up. He headed into the darkness. Gargamel laughed loudly in victory. Smurfette was devastated, her father, and all her friends were now in Gargamel's clutches. Gargamel turned round to face her. "Ah, Smurfette, my little creation!" he cooed. "You finally did what you were made for." "No, it's not true," she cried, refusing to believe him. "Of course it is! Why do you think you led me here? Why did you save me on the river?" He gave her a wicked grin. "It was all part of the plan. No matter how hard you try, you can't escape your destiny. But now you're really of no use to me anymore." He reached into his bag, said. "Freeze Ball," then tossed the last one at her. Smurfette shielded herself, but the Freeze Ball had no effect on her; she instead absorbed its energy. "Ah, yes! These Freeze Balls only work on real Smurfs," Gargamel said. "And you're nothing more than a lump of clay! Thank you for everything." Trippy, with tears in her eyes, fought to say, "Smurfette, how could you do this to us?" Gargamel grabbed her and replied, "Because it was her purpose!" And then he took off. Smurfette was all alone in the destroyed ruins of Smurfy Grove, as she crumpled to the ground. She was scared. Her tears turned to sobs just as rain began to fall. Gargamel never froze Brainy's bug Snappy, but in the fighting, she'd gotten flipped over on her back. She wiggled and squirmed her way back onto her feet and scurried over to Smurfette. Snappy was worried. In an attempt to lift her spirits, she drew a heart in the mud, but that only made Smurfette cry harder. Spitfire rested nearby. He was also worried about Smurfette. Out of the darkness, Bucky and Crash, the Glow-Bunnies, appeared in the clearing. Smurfette looked up through her tears and said, "Huh?" A gentle breeze blew through the grove, bringing with it two leaves. Snappy jumped at the opportunity to show Smurfette something to cheer her up. She quickly printed the selfies of Smurfette and her friends around the campfire, in much happier times. Smurfette gazed at the two pictures, longing for her friends. Then she turned away. "I'm sorry, you guys..." She was too sad to think about anything. Snappy nuzzled up against her, giving her a hug. Spitfire, Bucky, and Crash joined them. Bucky gave her a little nudge. Smurfette sighed. "No, Snappy. I've done too much damage already." Snappy played back a recording of their journey. It was Hefty's voice: "We're Team Smurf, and we're in this together." Then Smurfette heard her own voice being played: "We're Smurfs. We do the right thing." Smurfette thought about the recording, their journey, and everything that happened. "I'm not even a real Smurf," she cried. Then she stopped crying, as though she realized something. "I'm not a real Smurf!" Suddenly, she jumped up, grabbed Snappy, and climbed onto Bucky's back. They took off in the direction of the large stone wall that separated the Forbidden Forest from the Smurf Forest, Smurfette only had one thing on her mind, and that was rescuing her friends, no matter the cost. ... At Gargamel's lair, the sky was dark and ominous. It was raining. Thunder crashed. Lightning lit up the sky. "We need more power!" the wizard called to Monty. Gargamel pulled a lever on a giant contraption. "Faster, Monty, faster! Yes." A fish dropped in front of Monty, who was running on a treadmill that powered the machine. Monty ran as fast as his little legs could handle while Gargamel inspected the different parts of the machine. "The jiggler is jiggling. The spin-y thing is spinning. The smoke is going up. The bubblers are bubbling. Hubbuda, hubbuda! Perfect!" Gargamel said excitedly. All the power flowed into a clear fishbowl-shaped centrifuge. It began to swirl and bubble. A separate centrifuge sat next to it containing a glowing yellow liquid, appearing to look extremely volatile. Gargamel examined the bowls with glee. "Ooh! It's almost there. Ultimate power will be mine." The Smurfs were trapped in cages hanging from the rafters, all except Hero and Wonder, whose cage sat on the table next to the centrifuge containing the glowing yellow liquid. Gargamel had enchanted their cage to suck energy from them every time they tried using them. Hero shoulder-charged the bars several times, trying everything he could to free himself and Wonder. "We've got to think of something, Hero," Wonder said. "Before Gargamel smurfs not only all our essence, but our energy too." "I'm trying to think," Hero responded, before trying an energy attack once more, he placed his arms behind his back and said. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!!!" Hero fired the beam at the bars, but he yelled in agony as the cage quickly absorbed the energy from him, the energy traveled along the machine and filled the centrifuge even more, and lightning began to shoot out from it. Hero fell flat on his stomach, gasping for air. Wonder ran to his side and slowly helped him to his feet. "That won't work," she addressed him. "Every time we smurf our powers, this cage smurfs it from us." "We got to smurf of something," Hero advised. "Who knows what'll smurf if Gargamel smurfs ultimate power." In another cage, Brainy attempted to pick the lock with his hand while Hefty and Nicola waited, hoping he could free them. "Here's what we're going to do," Brainy said. "I pick this lock..." "Yeah?" Hefty, Clumsy, and Nicola chorused. "We swing to that shelf..." Brainy pointed out a shelf on the far side of the room. "Yeah?" "Pick up something heavy..." "Yeah?" "And use it to kill the bird!" Brainy finished. "Wait! You want us to kill the bird?!" Hefty asked incredulously. "Fine," Brainy conceded. "We'll just knock him unconscious." The others agreed to this plan while Nicola made some hand signals to Mother Smurfette, who was in another cage with Papa Smurf. "They have an escape plan. But they're going to need our help." Mother Smurfette said. "It's time to rock the cage," Papa Smurf responded. Mother Smurfette gave him a look. "Don't be weird." Across the room, Brainy gave the lock one more twist and it clicked open. They all linked hands and leaped from the cage. Hefty held on as they swung over to the next cage like trapeze artists. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette grabbed hold, and they continued to form links with their hands. "Gotcha!" Mother Smurfette shouted. Wonder noticed her fellow Smurfs had something planned. "Look!" she called to Hero. "The others must've smurfed a plan." Hero smiled and urged his fellow Smurfs on. Azrael spotted them and meowed to get Gargamel's attention. Gargamel scowled at his cat. "Stop that, Azrael! I can't calibrate my machine with your incessant yammering!" Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette, meanwhile, swung the Smurfs over to the nearby shelf, making a chain with Hefty and Brainy at its front. Gargamel turned a saw the string of Smurfs that were practically free. "Sweet mercy! It's another jail-break! Azrael! You're completely useless." Gargamel fumed. With that, he swooped them up his net, breaking the chain and leaving Hefty and Brainy alone on the shelf. "Lucky for you I have eyes in the back of my head." "No, Gargamel! No!" Papa Smurf yelled. "Quiet down! You'll all get your turn! In you go!" Gargamel thundered as he dumped the Smurfs from his net into the centrifuge, and they started to spin, the color draining from them as they spun around. "NOOO!" Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette screamed, rattling the bars of their cage. Gargamel was completely focused on the spinning centrifuge, studying the fluid closely as its color began to glow brighter. A blue mist rose up from the centrifuge and flowed into the machine. Gargamel smiled, "Yes! That's the stuff! Ha, ha, ha!" Gargamel proceeded to stand underneath a small barrel and pull on a handle; the magic descended upon him in a glowing display. "It's working! I can feel it! I can feel the power!" He used his new power to give himself a complete makeover, starting with a set of new clothes with a matching cape. He then touched his head and gave himself a luxurious head of hair. "Ha, ha, ha! Check out my wizard mane!" Gargamel boasted as he shook his long hair delightedly. "Really?" Brainy questioned. "And now, my pièce de résistance," Gargamel said as he turned towards the other centrifuge containing the yellow liquid. "Once I consume this, not only will I become the most powerful wizard in the world, I will also become invincible! No one will be able to stop me! And when I'm through with you Smurfs, I'll finally have ultimate power!" Smurfette stepped out of the shadows. "Almost ultimate power!" Hefty ran to one side of the cage. "Smurfette!" he cried out. Gargamel's grin grew. "Smurfette?! What a lovely surprise. Are you done crying in the woods?" She walked in through Azrael's cat door. "I've shed enough tears for those Smurfs!" Gargamel looked at her with interest. "What's this?" Smurfette continued, "I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I've come to repledge my loyalty to you! My true papa!" Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were watching Smurfette from their cage. "She can't be serious?" Mother Smurfette asked Papa Smurf. "No, no, no," Papa Smurf assured her. "She would never!" "Oh, Smurfette," Gargamel said. "Even if I did believe you... which I don't!... what could you possibly offer me that I don't already have? A tiny little massage that I can't even feel?" Smurfette had her answer ready. "Oh, I was just thinking maybe, the rest of the Smurfs?" Gargamel laughed as if she's just told him the funniest joke. "Yeah, right." Then he considered her offer. "Wait, what?" "Just think of all the power you'll have once I reveal the location of Smurf Village," she told him. "With the additional power of 100 more Smurfs, you could conquer the entire world." Gargamel was suddenly interested, the thought of him achieving world domination was really enticing, he paced slowly back and forth considering Smurfette's offer. The additional power of 100 more Smurfs... plus the combined power of the Ki energy from those two golden Smurfs... That's twenty times the power. No, thirty times the... Let's see, carry the one, Gargamel thought to himself, before giving up on doing the math. "Whatever! It's a lot more power! Although, your suggestion of world domination is rather enticing to me, Smurfette. Now, why are you doing this?" "I'm so tired of being good," Smurfette replied. "I want to be by your side when you achieve world domination! Use your power to transform me back to my evil self." "Your loyalty has returned to you," Gargamel said, sounding really pleased. "So do we have a deal?" Smurfette asked. The Smurfs in cages gasped. "Smurfette, no!" Papa Smurf yelled. "Smurfette!" Wonder yelled out. "You can't smurf this! You can't give up on being a Smurf! Think about us, we're your family! We all love you." "Quiet, you vile blue harlot, I'm thinking! Okay, I'm done! Let's do it!" Gargamel proclaimed as he let his power build and threw every bit of it at her. "One evil Smurfette, coming right up!" He zapped her with power and held the magical beam steady. Hefty and Brainy watched, uncertain of what she was doing, when Brainy said, "Wait! Of course!" "Wait!" Gargamel realized something was wrong. "What's happening? No! No! What are you doing?!" "Yeah!" Brainy and Hefty cheered. "Go, Smurfette!" Gargamel's head of thick hair faded away. His cape disappeared, and his robes reduced back to their original forms. His hovel began to fall apart. The machine sparked, overloaded, and shattered. As the magic deflected off Smurfette, blue coloring returned to the first Smurfs who had gone into the machine. "NOOO!" Gargamel shouted. The Smurfs hooted and hollered in celebration. "Azrael!" Gargamel called to his cat. "Help!! More power!" Azrael ran to pull on the handle on the machine, hoping to replenish Gargamel's power. Brainy turned to Hefty. "What are we going to do?" he panicked. Hefty spotted a spoon and got an idea. "Bingo!" Grabbing Brainy's arm, he pulled him in. "We smurfboard!" They grabbed the spoon and leaped off the shelf. Together, they smurfboarded down an ax handle, jumped onto a wooden ramp, and launched themselves at Monty, shouting, "TEAM SMURF!" "Payback time!" Hefty said as he delivered a powerful punch that knocked Monty clean out. The machine, meanwhile, started sparking and overloading, and then shut down. "Must... reach... stored... ki... energy," Gargamel said, as he used one arm to reach for the centrifuge of yellow liquid. A magical tempest suddenly began to swirl around the room. As it grew stronger, it shot Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty through the roof! "Nooooo!" Gargamel screamed as he flew through the air, and landing in the Swamp of No Return, where he was attacked by piranhas. All the Smurfs cheered and shouted Smurfette's name. They hugged each other and danced to celebrate. The other Smurfs that were still trapped in cages were set free. They climbed down ladders into the room. While the ones in the cauldron woke up to discover their color and magic had returned. "I'm okay! Yeah!" Clumsy said as Hefty and Brainy helped him up. "I though we were goners," Trippy said, embracing her friends. "Okay, everybody's... Thank goodness," Mother Smurfette said, sighing with relief. Hero and Wonder glowed brightly as their essence and energy returned to them. Hero inspected himself. "It feels so smurfy to be my normal self again," Hero said. "Likewise," Wonder empathized. "It's all thanks to Smurfette. I smurfed a strong feeling in my heart that she wouldn't smurf against everything about being a true Smurf." "We better smurf on the others," Hero advised. Wonder nodded her head in understanding and they went off to find the others. "I can't believe she did it!" Brainy said, looking around, before they were eventually joined up with Hero and Wonder. "Hero!" Clumsy rejoiced. "You and Wonder are back to normal!" "Indeed we are, Clumsy," Hero replied with a smile. "It's all thanks to Smurfette." "Where is Smurfette anyway?" Wonder inquired. "I smurf no idea," Brainy replied. Hefty noticed there was a large crowd of Smurfs gathered nearby, he had an unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something's wrong, Hefty thought to himself as he made his way through the large crowd. The others following close, and when they got through, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Gargamel's magic had returned Smurfette to her original form: a clay mold of a female Smurf. She lay in a heap on the ground. The pictures of her and her friends lay next to her. "Smurfette?" Hefty didn't understand, neither of them understood. Papa Smurf fell to his knees at her side, tears filling his eyes. Hefty and the others soon went to his side. "What happened, Papa Smurf?" Wonder pleaded with tears in her eyes, her voice filled with great pain and her heart ached with sadness. "This is what she once was, my little Wonder," Papa Smurf explained. The Smurfs soon burst into the tears, Wonder hunched over Smurfette's clay body, clutching it, refusing to let her go. Brainy stood there, unable to think for the first time in his life. He felt cold inside. Suddenly, Papa Smurf jumped up and started flipping through Gargamel's spell book. "There has to be something I can do!" He muttered to himself as he flipped pages, "There must be a spell or... Where is it? What page? Must be here... No, that's not it. Which spell? Which spell?" The Smurfs watched, feeling powerless. Not even Hero's energy could bring Smurfette back, no matter how hard he tried. Papa Smurf anxiously flipped through Gargamel's spell book, searching for an answer. "Please do something, Papa Smurf," Wonder sobbed. "Bring Smurfette back, please!" The other Smurfs remained silent with tears in their eyes watching Papa Smurf flip through the book. He was desperate to find a way to save his daughter. Brainy stepped forward. "Papa Smurf," he said softly. "We won't find an answer to this in a book." Papa Smurf knew Brainy was right. He sighed with defeat, tears flowing down from his eyes, he felt like a total failure. Hefty turned to look at Wonder still cradling the clay Smurfette in her arms. "Let's take her home." he said heavily. "No! I won't leave her!" Wonder cried out, refusing to move. "Come on, Wonder," Hero sympathized, placing his arm around her. "We have to smurf Smurfette home, where she belongs. It's what she would want." Wonder was reluctant to move at first, but realized they were right. She slowly separated herself from Smurfette, with Hefty slowly lifting her into his arms. "I'll lead the way, Hefty," Hero said. Hefty nodded his head as Hero began to glow brightly, and all the Smurfs slowly made their way home to the Smurf Village. Smurf to Part 10 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters